Falling Stars
by yumi michiyo
Summary: An encounter with Kohaku leaves Sango depressed so Miroku comes up with a creative way to comfort her. Uber-fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **I own nada but the merchandise.

**Author's Note: **I'm on a fluff binge and when this idea popped into my head, I couldn't resist. Reviews are very much appreciated and will be rewarded with lots of candy.

This is the edited version, with much thanks to **ink tree**.

***************************************************************************************************************

After a prolonged period of time without a trace of either Naraku or any fragments of the Shikon jewel, it was agreed Kagome should go back home to her time for a rest as she had an important examination coming up. Inuyasha, of course, insisted on following her back through the Bone Eaters' well.

The group's overall mood was rather downcast, thanks to an attack by Kohaku on their group just the day before they had reached the village. Sango in particular was more subdued than normal, lagging behind the others as they conversed in low tones. At first, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku let her be; they knew that Kohaku was a sensitive topic for her. However, as the day dragged on, it was obvious that the slayer was seriously depressed.

A worried Kagome fell back, linking her arm with Sango's. "Sango-chan, is everything alright?"

The older girl gave a tiny shake of her head, eyes fixed on the road. "Yes, Kagome-chan, I'm fine." Kirara, perched on her shoulder, nuzzled her cheek.

"You don't look fine," she scolded gently.

Sango's response was to force a faint smile to her lips which unnerved Kagome.

"If you're sure…", the miko muttered uncertainly, rejoining the boys ahead.

"How is she?" asked Miroku, his brows knitting in concern.

"Not good," came the whispered answer. "In fact, it looks quite bad… She normally doesn't mope like this."

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms, but it lacked any real bluster. "Keh! Sango's tough, she can take care of herself."

All the while, whenever Sango had been upset over Kohaku, the group had always given her plenty of alone time and she always bounced back, putting aside her fears and sadness for another day for the sake of their quest. Today, however… today was different. Kagome could sense it as acutely as she could sense jewel shards and it nagged at her.

As they gathered by the well later that afternoon to bid farewell to Inuyasha and Kagome, the young miko hesitated at the edge, casting concerned looks at the slayer. Sango stood slightly apart from the others, her hands clasped before her, lost in thought.

"Oi, what is it?" asked Inuyasha. Ignoring him, she withdrew her leg from the rim and ran over to Miroku.

"Miroku-sama, can I speak to you?" Without waiting for his answer, she took him by the hand and led him off to a quiet spot.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome leaned in, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "I'm really worried about Sango-chan. Please take care of her, watch over her for us while we're gone."

Miroku smiled reassuringly. "Don't you worry, Kagome-sama. Leave it to me."

Kagome nodded and turned to go back, Miroku at her side. When they reached the well, Sango was sitting perched on the edge, staring at the sky. Inuyasha leaned against a tree nonchalantly, arms folded but Miroku could tell from the tenseness in his posture that he was worried about her as well. He sprang up as soon as Kagome approached.

"Ready to go?" Kagome smiled and bent down to hug Sango warmly. The older girl returned her hug listlessly with a smile which did not quite reach her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kagome-chan," she said. Kagome glanced over at Miroku, pursing her lips. She was seriously tempted to cancel her trip back to stay and look after her best friend but Kagome had already promised her family she and Inuyasha would be back that afternoon.

"Farewell, Kagome-sama," said Miroku, inclining his head almost imperceptibly. Shippou flung himself into Kagome's arms for a hug.

"Miroku. Take care of Sango and Shippou," said Inuyasha roughly. The monk smiled, used to Inuyasha's gruff affection.

"We'll be back in a week," promised Kagome. With a flash of light, she and Inuyasha vanished into the well. Shippou hopped up into Sango's lap, his little hands clinging to her sleeves.

"Sango, are you really okay?" he asked, his green eyes wide with worry. "You've hardly spoken to us all day." She smiled, patting his head.

"Don't worry about me, Shippou."

Miroku chose that moment to intervene. "Come here, Shippou. Let's go visit Kaede and get something to eat." The little kitsune leaped into his arms happily, clambering onto his shoulders.

"Sango? Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "Thank you, Houshi-sama, but I'm not hungry. I'll join all of you later."

Miroku decided to leave her be. "Alright, Sango."

Bending down, he addressed Kirara.

"Take care of her." The cat demon mewed and arching herself against his leg, went back to Sango's side. He left, the rings of his shakujou jangling as he went.

Once he was certain they were out of Sango's earshot, Shippou tugged on Miroku's collar.

"Is it okay to leave Sango like that, Miroku?"

"We can't do anything now. I think it's best we leave her alone, give her some privacy."

***************************************************************************************************************

Shippou fidgeted with the hem of his pants as he sat in front of the hearth. "Miroku," he whined, "The sun set ages ago and Sango still hasn't come in!"

Miroku was silent, debating whether he should go after her or give her more time alone. Kaede read his thoughts as she busied herself with her herbs.

"Houshi-dono, Shippou is right. Ye should talk with Sango."

He nodded and taking some food with him, left the hut. There was a full moon out that night and he was grateful for the light.

Miroku soon found Sango, sitting at the base of a grassy hillock, Kirara curled up at her ankles.

"Sango," he said softly, not wishing to startle her.

"… Houshi-sama." She ducked her head, discreetly wiping her face with her sleeve, not wishing to let him know she had been crying.

He pretended not to notice, sitting down beside her and leaning back against the mound.

"Kirara, you must be hungry. I brought you something." He set the bowl of broth he was carrying in front of the cat demon, sending an enticing aroma wafting into the air. She rubbed against his hand gratefully, tucking into her dinner. Miroku grinned as Sango watched her friend eat.

"Hungry?" He handed her a carrying cloth full of rice balls. Thanking him, she ate, folding the cloth and giving the neat bundle back when she was done.

_The poor girl must have been starving, judging by the speed at which the food disappeared, _thought Miroku.

"Are you thinking about Kohaku?" He wore a look of deep concern.

She bowed her head. "I – I can't help but be worried about him. I wonder how he is, whether he's alright… his eyes still haunt me. So blank…"

The palpable pain in her eyes hurt Miroku too and he longed to be able to ease it somehow.

"I know this is difficult for you, Sango," he said softly. "I wish I can help you."

She turned to him. "You're already helping me, Houshi-sama. You're always there for me when I need you." There was a glimmer of something in her brown eyes.

"Sango…"

As quickly as they had appeared, the emotion in her eyes was gone again, leaving them hollow. Sango turned away, reaching out to stroke Kirara. The nekomata made a small sound, her tails twitching as she regarded her mistress solemnly. It was quite evident that she was not going to open up so easily to him.

"Sango, look up."

The night sky was dotted with stars, the full moon hanging in one corner. As they watched, one of the stars fell, a long streak in its wake.

"A falling star. Close your eyes and make a wish."

Sango stared at him in amazement as he joined his hands and bowed his head.

"Houshi-sama?"

"It's a belief from Kagome-sama's time she shared with me that wishes made on a falling star will come true," Miroku smiled at her. "Did you make a wish?"

"I did. What did you wish for?" she asked teasingly.

"You first."

Sango pouted. "Oh, I wished for us to succeed in our quest, to recover Kohaku."

"I wished that you would never have to suffer alone again."

She fell silent, biting her lower lip. Miroku waited patiently, looking at her with an earnest expression in his eyes.

"Do you… mean that?" Thick emotion choked her voice.

"Yes, Sango. I do."

There was no trace of hesitation at all, just firm conviction. Sango gave in to her heart and buried her face in the front of his robes, her small body heaving with sobs.

"Thank you… Miroku."

He took her in his arms, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm always here for you. Please share your burdens with me, Sango. I don't want to watch you suffer in silence."

She nestled into him further, resting her forehead in the comfortable space between his neck and jaw. Miroku savoured the feeling of closeness, the warmth of her body against his, the slight movement of her chest as she breathed.

"You know, I'd rather you call me by my name than that Houshi-sama nonsense." She peeked up at him from under her fringe curiously just as he tilted his face down. He moved a hand to cup her cheek, his fingertips grazing her skin as they went.

Sango gave him a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind… Miroku."

Overhead, more stars streaked across the night sky.

**Author's Note: **To be honest… that was so fluffy and sweet it gave me diabetes. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
